La taxista
by Kida Luna
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi se ha enrolado en su nuevo trabajo como taxista. ¿Y adivinen quién es su primera pasajera? Fate Testarossa Harlaown. NanoFate.


_**Summary: **__Nanoha Takamachi se ha enrolado en su nuevo trabajo como taxista. ¿Y adivinen quién es su primera pasajera? Fate Testarossa Harlaown. NanoFate._

_**La taxista**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción tomada de Ricardo Arjona**_

-"¡Nanoha, es tu turno!"

-"De acuerdo, Hayate-chan. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Su compañera la despidió con la mano en alto y después se acomodó el abrigo encima, era una noche muy fría. Una vez que la hubiera perdido de vista, la ojiazul abrió la portezuela del coche delante suyo, se metió, colocó las llaves y cuando el motor rugió, cerró la puertecilla.

Eran las 6:30 p.m. Hora del cambio de taxis.

Vestía un uniforme canela, el chaleco completamente desabotonado, dejando entrever la blusa blanca que escondía. Una credencial colgaba sobre su pecho:

Nombre: Nanoha Takamachi.

Edad: 19 años.

Taxi: #4568.

Turno: Vespertino.

El coche arrancó y las calles y las horas fueron pasando una tras otra, tranquilamente. Pasajeros subían, pasajeros bajaban…

**Eran las diez de la noche, piloteaba mi nave**

**Era mi taxi un Volkswagen, del año 68…**

No había mucha actividad esa noche, así que se dio la libertad de hacer una parada cerca de un parque. Se estacionó. Suspiró y bajó la ventanilla, sintiendo el viento frío erizar su piel.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano izquierda, su codo sobre la ventana del taxi, contemplando la negrura del lugar en busca de calma. Volvió a suspirar.

-"Parece que el frío ha ahuyentado a la gente… Hayate-chan tenía razón –dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, accionando el claxón en su descuido-, mm, mal día, mal día, digo noche, nyahaha…"

Giró las llaves y comenzó a recorrer de nuevo las calles, aburrida. Dobló esquinas, cruzó autopistas, rodeó glorietas y escaló subidas ásperas; el resultado: Sólo cinco pasajeros y dentro de poco debía regresar a devolver el auto.

Las luces frontales enfocaron una silueta alzando la mano, haciendo parada. La ojiazul se detuvo al lado de la acera y un nuevo cliente abordó el taxi. Nanoha intentó entablar conversación para distraerse.

-"¿Saliendo del trabajo?" –curioseó.

-"¿Eh? Ah sí, ha sido un día muy difícil –se quejó-, mucho papeleo."

-"Nyahaha, me imagino. Al menos le va mejor que a mí" –sacó la lengua, divertida.

-"¿Mal día? –un asentimiento- Bueno, ya mejorará –sonrió-. Oh, doble aquí, por favor."

Dobló la esquina y continuó charlando. La mujer que iba en los asientos de atrás era una empresaria muy atareada, podía saberlo con tan sólo verla.

Nanoha Takamachi le contó que aunque su trabajo fuera modesto, le gustaba mucho. Le habló de todos los tipos de pasajeros con los que había lidiado, unos muy alegres, otros muy callados y otros simplemente muy atrevidos que habían acabado botados a mitad de la calle.

Y como el camino aún era muy largo, decidió contarle cómo había sido su primer día como taxista…

**Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje**

**Las lentejuelas de un traje, me hicieron la parada…**

_Yo estaba muy emocionada ¿sabe? ¡Mi primer día! Bueno, la verdad me fue terrible, nyahaha, quién lo diría. Conduje por aquí y por allá._

_Aquí entre nos, todavía confundía muchas rutas._

_Recuerdo que todavía no me acostumbraba a mi taxi y creía que los demás choferes conspiraban en mi contra para robarme a mis pasajeros. Nyahaha, es en serio, era pésima._

_Y ¿nunca has visto a una taxista ser pésima? ¡Yo sí! Mouuu, ¡es desesperante!_

-"Ahaha, ¿tan malo fue?"

-"¡Mmph! –asintió enérgicamente- Hayate-chan se rió en mi cara cuando le dije que el coche estaba maldito…" –frunció el ceño.

-"Yo creo que la conductora era la del problema."

-"¡Mou! ¡Fue lo mismo que ella me respondió! Y… -paró de hablar-… ¡hey, no interrumpas mi historia!" –infló las mejillas.

-"Perdón…" –trató de esconder la risa con la palma de su mano.

_Como iba diciendo, era un desastre._

_Parecía que hasta los mismos semáforos se reían en mi cara, nyahaha, sí, lo sé, estoy loca, demándame. _

_Por supuesto, así no termino mi primer día._

_Era ya muy tarde cuando suspiré completamente desanimada, así que decidí regresar a la central. Di media vuelta y justo pasando una parada de autobuses, algo llamó mi atención._

_Una mano en el aire, ¡un cliente pedía mis servicios al fin! Pero cuando detuve el coche al lado de la banqueta y alcé la mirada, algo se sacudió violentamente dentro de mí…_

**Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba minifalda**

**El escote en su espalda, llegaba justo a la gloria…**

_Se sentó al lado mío y cerró la puerta del taxi silenciosamente. Me dijo que no estaba segura de adónde ir, que condujera todo derecho y ella me diría cuándo cambiar de dirección._

_Yo sólo acepté._

_Mientras movía el volante hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, la observé de reojo. Tenía bonitos ojos color vino, sus cabellos parecían brillar como el oro y a pesar de todo, su rostro estaba marcado por la tristeza._

_Quise decir algo, puesto que no soy de las personas que gustan del silencio, nyahaha. El hecho es que no pude, sentí que arruinaría todo._

_Me pregunté qué habría pasado para que estuviese tan mal._

_Parecía una muñeca, de esas que se ven tan lindas que te dan ganas de vestirla con las mejores ropas y accesorios, sin embargo, ésta estaba rota._

_Mordí mis labios._

_-"Hace bonito clima, ¿no?" _

_Qué original que fui…_

_-"Tal vez…"_

_Su susurro fue tan bajo y amargo que sentí como si me contagiara una angustia indescifrable. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Quería preguntar…_

_Abrí la boca y entonces ella me señaló con un dedo que diera vuelta. No pude decir nada._

**Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla**

**Mientras el retrovisor decía: ¡Ve qué pantorrilas!**

_Me dolió. No sé cómo, sólo que cuando me di cuenta tenía un pañuelo entre mis manos limpiando aquella fugaz lágrima. Ella me miró sorprendida…_

_Cielos, no sé cuál de las dos estaba más asombrada, nyahaha._

_Me dio las gracias. Su voz era tan dulce y melancólica que lo único que quería en esos momentos era hacer algo para arrojar su tristeza muy, muy lejos._

_Y que no volviera jamás._

_La muchacha de los ojos tristes se convirtió en mi primera pasajera y en la única que tendría ese día. De alguna forma, estaba muy agradecida de que estuviera allí conmigo._

_Dobló mi pañuelo y me lo devolvió, yo lo guardé con cuidado. Porque llevaba su perfume, y por alguna razón, sentí que la inquietud en mi ser no dejaba de crecer._

**Yo vi un poco más…**

_Sus ojos otra vez se afligieron, y no pudiendo soportarlo, ¿sabe qué hice? ¡Me puse a hablar de cualquier cosa que se me pasará por la cabeza! ¡Así como lo oye!_

_-"Nyahaha, creo que voy mejorando un poco. ¿Puedes creer que aún me pierdo en mi propia ciudad?"_

_Ella me miró confundida. Yo sonreí, porque pude captar su atención. _

_-"Sí, bueno, es que este es mi primer día… -confesé-… mm, de hecho, tú eres mi primera pasajera…"_

_-"Oh, ya veo."_

_-"Mmph. Descuida, Nanoha Takamachi nunca se rinde, así que llegarás a… em, bueno, a dónde sea que quieres llegar, nyahaha."_

_Tan sólo asintió a mi respuesta. Pude notar que se estaba comenzando a animar más, así que me atreví a preguntar lo que había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde el momento en que la vi._

_-"¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_Sus pupilas escarlata se clavaron en mí. Hubo una pausa larga y cuando iba a decir algo para disculparme, me contestó._

**Eran las diez de la noche, zigzagueaba en Square**

**Me dijo me llamo Fate, mientras cruzaba las piernas…**

_-"Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown."_

_Su nombre se grabó en mi memoria, pensé que era uno muy bonito. Precioso._

_-"Mi nombre es…"_

_-"Nanoha Takamachi."_

_-"Sí –parpadeé confundida-, ¿cómo supiste?"_

_La rubia a mi lado posó una mano sobre su boca tratando de no reír, fallando inútilmente. Era el sonido más hermoso que hubiese escuchado… sacudí mi cabeza avergonzada y vi que señalaba la credencial de mi uniforme, calmando su risa._

_Me sonrojé de la pena._

-"Me imagino –rió-, eres una chica muy despistada jaja."

-"¡Mou, estaba distraída! Que es algo diferente –intentó defenderse-, ¡no interrumpas, no interrumpas, noooo!"

-"Jaja, está bien. Continúa."

_Y bueno, ya sabes, mi típico 'nyahaha' no se hizo esperar. Sin que lo esperase, Fate empezó a platicar conmigo de cosas sin importancia. Poco a poco, su voz se fue animando más y más, no puedo describir la alegría que sentí entonces._

_Se removió un poco en su asiento y llevó detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones rubios. ¿Le digo la verdad? Era muy hermosa…_

_De vez en cuando no podía evitar contemplar su cuerpo, y cuando me daba cuenta, volteaba la vista al frente y me regañaba mentalmente. ¡Tonta, tonta! Y nyahaha, cielos, en unos segundos estaba mirándola de nuevo._

_De repente, tomó su bolso._

**Sacó un cigarro algo extraño, de esos que te dan risa**

**Le ofrecí fuego de prisa, y me temblaba la mano…**

_Por un segundo pensé que el encendedor se me iba a caer de los dedos cuando acercó el cigarrillo entre sus labios al fuego. Un flameo y se encendió. _

_Me ofreció uno también, lo rechacé por supuesto, no me gustaba fumar. No me agradaban mucho los fumadores, pero con Fate era diferente… por más que le daba vueltas, no perdía esa delicadeza que la rodeaba._

_No sé qué me había hecho, me tenía atrapada y pese a ello, no quería que me soltase._

_Se giró para apoyarse en la ventanilla y ver el paisaje de fuera. Los grillos cantando y las estrellas apenas brillaban en la noche, un semáforo se puso en rojo._

_Disminuí la velocidad e inclinando mi cabeza, me pregunté en qué estaría pensando la muchacha a mi lado._

_Su mano izquierda se contrajo en un puño mientras sus ojos se sesgaban, la tensión en su cuerpo se hizo evidente. Eso sólo me desconcertó aún más. Estiré mi mano para tocar la suya y antes de alcanzarla, escuché un pequeño lamento._

_La vi llorar._

_Cuando toqué sus dedos, rápidamente sus pupilas rojas buscaron las mías, sentí que mis ojos temblaron. Sus labios se separaron, retiró y apagó el cigarro, dejándolo sobre el cenicero al lado de su asiento. Bajó la mirada hacia mi mano y aceptó mi gesto, agradecida._

_Pero seguía llorando._

**Le pregunté, por quién llora, me dijo, por una tipa**

**Que se cree que por rica, puede venir a engañarme…**

_La observé morder sus labios y sin pensarlo, tomé mi pañuelo de nuevo, pero esta vez yo limpié todas sus lágrimas. Cuando iba a retirar mi mano, ella sujetó mi muñeca y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el toque de esa piel suave._

_-"Gracias…"_

_-"Nanoha –sonreí-, puedes llamarme Nanoha."_

_-"Gracias, Nanoha."_

_Su agarre se aflojó y me soltó, el semáforo cambió a verde y regresé a tomar el volante. Metí el clutch y empecé a acelerar. _

_Me sentí muy mal, ¿cómo alguien podía herirla? _

_-"Seguramente era una imbécil."_

_La rubia parpadeó._

_-"Cualquier persona que lastime a alguien tan linda como Fate-chan, mou, debe ser totalmente imbécil."_

_Fruncí el ceño con coraje y cuando volteé a verla, ella estaba sorprendida. Entonces reparé en el hecho que le había dicho 'Fate-chan'._

_-"¡Perdón! ¡Yo... ehm, bueno… no quise tomar tanta confianza! ¡Mou!" _

_Cubrí mi cara con las manos._

_-"E-está bien –murmuró-. Sólo no sueltes el volante" –señaló nerviosa._

_-"¡Mou, digo claro!"_

_Lo tomé velozmente entre mis manos mientras me hundía en mi asiento, avergonzada. ¡Por dios que sentía mi cara enrojecerse! Fate tan sólo comenzó a reírse de la situación._

-"Ahaha, cualquiera lo haría, Nanoha. Debió ser muy gracioso" –soltó unas risitas.

-"¡Mou, no te burles! ¡Ya no te vuelvo a contar nada!" –detuvo el taxi y se volteó hacia atrás.

-"Jajaja, disculpa. Perdona, ¿continúa, por favor?" –el carro emprendió a moverse otra vez.

**No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse, le dije**

**Cuente con un servidor, si lo que quiere es vengarse… **

_Miró hacia el espejo de la puerta y su voz me pareció de terciopelo…_

_-"Apenas te conozco –cerró los ojos-, y aunque no me entiendas perfectamente, siento que puedo esperar a que aprendas a hacerlo."_

_-"¿Fate-chan?"_

_-"Nanoha, gira por esa calle."_

_-"De inmediato."_

_Hice lo que me pidió sin chistar. Traté de recuperar la conversación, fue más fácil que antes. Ahora de verdad se mostraba interesada y yo no podía parar de hablar y hablar y hablar…_

_Nyahaha, creo que prácticamente no la dejaba decir casi nada._

_-"Cuando le dije a mis amigas que quería ser taxista, pensaron que estaba bromeando, nyahaha, hubieras visto sus caras después."_

_-"¿Te gusta?"_

_-"¿Eh?" –ladeé la cabeza._

_-"Tu trabajo, Nanoha."_

_-"Claro –sonreí-, me dejó conocerte a ti."_

**Y me sonrió…**

-"¿Está permitido que los choferes coqueteen con sus pasajeros?" –un son de burla.

-"¡No se te puede contar nada a ti!"

-"Tú eres la que quiso decirme estas cosas, yo sólo tomo el taxi para ir a casa" –alzó los hombros.

-"Mph –infló sus mejillas-, podría abrir la puerta en estos momentos y tirarte a la calle…"

-"Qué ético –bromeó-. ¿Qué pasó después?"

**¿Qué es lo qué hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**

_Ella sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa quebrada, como si hace mucho que sus labios dejarán de hacer eso. _

_Algo en mi corazón me golpeó fuertemente, no sé cómo explicarlo… la sensación de que debía borrar esa soledad que cargaba me inundó, así tan de repente, que sentí que me mareaba._

_-"Me duele verte así…"_

_-"¿N-Nanoha?" –su voz tembló._

_-"Yo –el carro comenzó a caminar despacio- puede ser que no te conozca bien, es sólo que –bajó el tono-, cuando te pones así, como si algo te estuviera lastimando, me duele a mí también…"_

_-"¿Por qué?"_

_-"No sé –sentí que se me iba a quebrar la voz-, creo que me gusta más verte sonreír" –una sonrisa de lado surgió en mis labios, un poco desalentada._

_No sabía por qué había dicho eso enfrente de ella, pese a eso, no quería parar ahora._

_-"¿Fate-chan? ¿Sonríe, sí?"_

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama? Me pregunté…**

_-"Nunca antes me habían pedido eso –nació una pequeña sonrisa-, me alegra que seas la única que lo haya hecho, Nanoha. Tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor."_

_Sujeté su mano, dándole una leve caricia. Quise abrazarla, pero era demasiado pronto, así que sólo desvíe la vista. _

_Sentí un apretón en mi mano._

_-"Gracias."_

_-"¿Por qué?" –esta vez pregunté yo, mirándola directo hacia esas lagunas rojas._

_-"Por hacer feliz a una extraña que no conoces."_

_Incliné mi cabeza, tratando de entender mejor sus palabras. Ella sólo rió. Yo sonreí. Me pidió que continuase el camino así que volví a arrancar el taxi._

_Las líneas de su cara se tensaron y sus cejas se plisaron, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo serio y aún estuviese batallando el hacerlo. Finalmente suspiró, y con calma, me contó qué había sucedido._

**La vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha**

**Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha…**

_Me dijo que no le encontraba mucho sentido reclamarle, porque la relación que tenían nunca había sido muy buena. Porque era muy fría con ella. Aún así, a Fate la hería el que sus sentimientos no fuesen tomados en cuenta._

_-"Me crié en una familia de reglas muy estrictas –aclaró-, no tuve mucha libertad como hubiera querido."_

_-"¿Y ahora?"_

_-"¿Ahora? Toda mi vida ha sido casi siempre así, lo que es peor es que esté acostumbrada a ello cuando sólo quiero escapar."_

_-"¿A dónde?"_

_-"A donde no estén ellos."_

_-"Entonces escogiste el taxi correcto, nyahaha."_

_-"Te ríes muy gracioso" –susurró suave._

_-"Erm, ¿tú crees?" –bajé la vista apenada._

_-"Mmp, creo que me gusta."_

_La vi sonreír, ¿cuántas veces habían sido en esa noche? No tenía ni la menor idea pero eso qué importaba. Sonreía sólo para mí._

_-"¿Fate-chan?"_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Me alegra verte mejor, te ves más bonita contenta."_

_¿Y por qué rayos dije eso? Por qué, quién sabe, nyahaha, sólo lo hice sin pensarlo, claro que me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza en esos momentos._

**Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado**

**Yo estaba idiotizada, con el espejo empañado**

**Me dijo dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa…**

_La miré confusa, aunque seguí sus instrucciones._

_Pronto se alzó frente a nosotras una enorme casa, una mansión. Dejé salir un suspiro de asombro, el lugar era maravilloso, de muy buen gusto y decoración. Pintura beige y retoques dorados por aquí y por allá._

_Estacioné el auto._

_Para cuando las dos estábamos sobre la banqueta, Fate estiró su mano hacia mí y me invitó a tomarla con un brillo cálido en su mirada. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, y asintiendo emocionada, acepté._

_Mi estómago parecía dar vueltas. Mi corazón saltó. Su mano era muy suave…_

_Pasamos el gran jardín que rodeaba a la residencia, paramos justo en la entrada, custodiada por dos inmensos postes, uno de cada lado. Escuché un clic y la vi abrir la puerta, me jaló hacia dentro._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás nuestro, Fate se volteó para encararme, asió mi otra mano y pude ver tantas cosas en sus atormentadas pupilas carmesí._

_Estaban gritando: Ayúdame._

_Sus ojos tiritaban asustados._

_De pronto, se aferró a mí en un abrazo. Sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba mientras trataba de procesar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Oí un sollozo. Estaba llorando otra vez. Cerré mis ojos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo, acariciando su espalda desnuda._

_-"Te he entretenido mucho tiempo –murmuró contra mi pecho-, prometo pagarte bien el viaje…"_

_-"Fate-chan –llamé su atención-, ya me has pagado."_

**Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa…**

_Reí divertida, por supuesto, rechacé las bebidas. No quería quedar inconsciente y perderme de grabar cada uno de estos momentos eternamente en mi memoria._

_Fate mordió sus labios y me sonrío entre lágrimas. Sus manos aferradas a mi chaleco, el cual estaba ligeramente empapado; trató de decir algo, pero los espasmos tan sólo dejaron salir algo inteligible._

_Trató de nuevo._

_-"¿Te vas –tomó aire-, te vas a ir?"_

_Conmovida, me incliné hacia ella, acortando la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba._

_-"No me has dicho que aquí termina el viaje" –soplé sobre sus labios, abrazando su cintura._

_Y la besé. Sí, así es, la besé, yo, Nanoha Takamachi, me declaro culpable. Por caer ante esa bonita rubia de preciosos ojos rubí…_

-"Wow, sí que eres cursi cuando te lo propones…"

-"¡Oye! –gruñó la castaña- En serio, no sé ni porque accedí a dejarte subir a mi taxi –sus ojos azules se humedecieron-, mouuu ¡tú eres una persona muy, muy cruel!"

-"Nanoha, no exageres –la otra bufó-, anda, te escucho."

-"Bien…" –resopló un poco molesta aún.

_Nos hicimos compañía, cuando sostuve su cuerpo entre mis manos tuve mucho miedo… creí que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sus labios buscaron los míos ansiosamente y me regresaron aquel beso robado._

**Para qué describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra…**

_Tenía la piel más suave de lo que siquiera pude llegar a imaginar…_

_Para cuando abrí mis ojos estábamos sobre la grande –y costosa, claro- alfombra negra que cubría el centro de la sala. Coloqué cada una de mis manos al lado de su cabeza, para sostenerme, ladeando la mía propia. Comencé a escudriñar en sus ojos si algo estaba mal._

_Vi miedo. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello y me halaron hacia delante, y una vez cerca, me susurró al oído: "Quédate, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más por favor."_

_Fue una súplica que por alguna extraña razón, la forma en que fue dicha me hizo querer llorar. Asentí despacio y descansé mi boca en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que me traía cautivada. Y lo probé._

_Un pequeño mordisco._

_El cuerpo debajo de mí tembló y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Mis dientes se encajaron de nuevo en su piel, queriendo probar más mientras unas manos se deshacían de mi chaleco y empezaban a deshacer los botones de mi camisa blanca._

_Descendí lentamente hasta sus hombros, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Mis dedos sujetaron el cierre justo debajo del escote en su espalda, abriéndolo para después deshacerme de esa prenda, arrojándola lejos._

_Acaricié con la yema de los dedos su estómago, firme y agitado, y me incliné para morder su oreja derecha. Mis manos se toparon con la minifalda negra, me separé lo suficiente para encararla._

_Respiraba muy agitada, ambas. El rostro de Fate estaba enrojecido y pude notar que aunque se sentía apenada, no desvió la mirada ni un sólo segundo. Cuando iba a decir algo su dedo índice se posó sobre mis labios, sus ojos se suavizaron y ella tan sólo asintió._

_Me hallé a mí misma emocionada._

**Si basta con resumir que le besé hasta la sombra… y un poco más…**

_Quité cuidadosamente la falda y la ayudé a quitarme la mía. Mis pupilas azules recorrieron ávidamente su cuerpo, resguardado únicamente por su ropa interior de negro encaje. Sonreí. El negro le quedaba de maravilla._

_Fate-chan era realmente hermosa. _

_Alzó sus manos y deslizó la blusa blanca que dejaba entrever mi sostén, la tiró al piso y acunó mi rostro con sus manos. La sensación embriagante de una lengua ansiosa atacó mis sentidos, moví mis labios contra los suyos y profundicé el beso lo más que la falta de oxígeno me lo permitió._

_Me di cuenta ese día que no había recogido a una pasajera, había encontrado a un ángel… y estaba totalmente segura que haría lo que fuese por mantener su sonrisa viva._

_Yo protegería el corazón de Fate. Nadie más volvería a lastimarla de nuevo._

_-"¿Nanoha?"_

_Suavicé mi mirada y aparté los mechones que caían sobre su frente para darle un beso. Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola fuerte, como si en cualquier momento alguien me la fuese a arrebatar de las manos, entonces respondí con otra pregunta._

_-"Fate-chan, ¿por qué me dejas continuar?"_

_-"Nanoha… -sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda-... Nanoha –repitió más fuerte-, no lo sé, sólo sé que no puedo evitarlo –apretó su agarre-, ¿podrías perdonarme por ser tan egoísta?"_

_-"Fate-chan…" –murmuré._

**No sé sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo**

**Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo…**

_-"Puedo comprender más o menos lo mal que se siente –tomé aire-, ¿sabes, Fate-chan? Quiero verte feliz. No quiero tus disculpas –sus ojos me miraron confundidos-, te quiero a ti" –sonreí._

_Me devolvió la sonrisa. Fate tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, hacía bailar mi estómago con extraños saltos y brincos. Entrelacé mi mano izquierda con su derecha, volví a besarla, con más fuerza y anhelo._

_Deslicé mi mano por su abdomen, descendiendo más y más, llegué a sus caderas y le pedí silenciosamente con la mirada… sonrojada, separó un poco sus piernas. Me puse de horcajadas sobre ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla, obteniendo unas risitas en respuesta._

_Pude percibir su respiración agitada, que iba en aumento; cuando mi mano derecha se escurrió debajo de su pantaleta casi se me escapa la risa al ver su sobresalto, sorprendida._

_Cerró los ojos y su expresión pasó de ser tensa a relajarse por completo, pequeños jadeos comenzaron a escaparse de su garganta. Empecé a mover lentamente mi mano mientras me inclinaba hacia el rostro de Fate, entreabrió los ojos y con su mano libre deshizo el listón de mi cabello, provocando que diversos mechones castaños cayeran hacia delante._

_Los cabellos dorados descansaban esparcidos tras su espalda, encima de la alfombra oscura. De repente, en un impulso rápido tiró sus brazos sobre mi cuello y sus labios reclamaron los míos._

_Aumenté la velocidad. Sin aviso alguno, uno de sus brazos se soltó y se deslizó de inmediato dentro de mi ropa interior blanca, no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías y su nombre se escapó de mis labios. _

_Ella también soltó el mío. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces nos habíamos llamado entre besos caprichosos y desesperados que ahogaban nuestros gemidos. Nuestros cuerpos chispeantes del sudor, tambaleándose y encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro._

_Su rostro contraído en gozo y delicia._

**Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales**

**Usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales…**

_No puedo describir la felicidad que me llenó en ese instante, en esos momentos Fate no era la joven triste de lágrimas rotas, era la muchacha más encantadora que en mi vida había conocido y no quería dejarla ir jamás._

_La muñeca entre mis brazos se arqueó sobre su espalda y sentí como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todo mi cuerpo en esos momentos. _

_-"¡Nanohaaaaa!"_

_El placer en su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera anticiparlo siquiera, yo también había terminado…_

_-"¡Fateeee!"  
_

_Y después, se aferró a mí. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, tratando de normalizar también su respiración. Pude sentir su aliento erizar mi piel. _

_Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, acurrucadas una contra la otra. Entonces Fate se separó y me miró, me miró tan decidida y firme que me pregunté qué podía provocar tal reacción._

_Después sonrió._

_Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme también. Tomó su blusa y su minifalda y se vistió rápidamente. Aún confundida, me coloqué mi uniforme de vuelta. Y cuando iba preguntar…_

**Me dijo: Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola.**

**Se hizo en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaban…**

_Las puertas del taxi se cerraron por segunda vez en esa noche. Fate tomó mi mano y me miró mientras empezaba a conducir. Me explicó que ya no quería estar así con esa otra mujer, quería recomenzar de nuevo y me preguntó, temerosa, si yo estaría con ella._

_Dije-grité que sí, reí nerviosamente por haber alzado la voz. Fate rió conmigo. Le conté que estaba saliendo con otra persona, o al menos pretendía hacerlo; no le parecía que hubiera tomado este trabajo, casi no podíamos vernos de todos modos, e igualmente, más que pareja, éramos simples amigas._

_Porque nuestra relación nunca funcionó. Ambas lo sabíamos._

_-"Es la primera vez que te veo –mencioné- y tal vez no sea adecuado decir esto, pero, Fate-chan… nunca antes me sentí así con otra persona…"_

_-"Creo que entiendo… -susurró-… ¿Nanoha?"_

_-"¿Uhm?"_

_-"Aunque sé que esto no está bien –titubeó-, no se siente tampoco mal. No me arrepiento, Nanoha."_

_Los orbes escarlata se clavaron en mí._

_-"Yo tampoco, Fate-chan. Puede que sea muy pronto pero no me importa, nyahaha –besé rápidamente su mejilla-, te quiero."_

_Fate sonrió. Cada vez sonreía más…_

-"¿Sabes? No quiero sonar entrometida, pero ehm… si le cuentas este tipo de cosas a tus pasajeros, ¿no crees que se incomodarían un poco?" –se rascó la mejilla.

-"Nyahaha, puede ser, no lo había pensado así."

-"¡Por dios!" –cubrió su frente con la palma de su mano.

-"Mou, ¿cuántas veces me has interrumpido ya? ¡Ya casi acabó, ush, ush!" –frunció el ceño, intentando callarla.

_Llegamos al bar…_

**Entramos precisamente, ella abrazaba una chica**

**Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, era mi mujer…**

_Sentí un apretón en mi mano y puse la otra sobre el hombro de Fate, animándola. Se volteó a mirarme, y sin siquiera decir palabra alguna yo asentí. Pude verlo todo en sus ojos._

_Eran ojos decididos y tiernos. Todavía algo asustados._

_-"Testarossa."_

_Unas órbitas de un azul más oscuro que los míos la enfocaron directamente. Su mano se estremeció dentro de la mía._

_-"Signum… -las palabras salieron pesadas-… tenemos que hablar…"_

_La mujer se levantó de su banco, un porte elegante y serio. Su cabello rosa amarrado en una cola se ondeó mientras caminaba al frente, pasándonos de largo. Fate me miró y después se fue tras ella, al otro lado del bar._

_Las seguí con la vista hasta que una voz llamó mi atención._

_-"Estará bien, no es tan indiferente como aparenta. Nosotras también que tenemos hablar, ¿no es así, Nanoha?"_

_-"Uhm…" –asentí._

_-"Bien -una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios-. ¿Es ella, Nanoha? ¿Estás segura? –un asentimiento-, ya veo… esto es algo extraño –llevó la copa que sostenía a su boca, saboreando la bebida-. Pero parece agradable…"_

_-"Lo es… ¿esto está bien?"_

_-"Mmm –descansó su mentón sobre su mano, observándome fijamente-, tú y yo seguimos siendo amigas, ¿cierto?" _

_-"Cierto –me senté en el banco que había sido desocupado momentos atrás-, creo que no podemos evitarlo, nyahaha."_

_Sus ojos, del mismo color que los míos, se dirigieron hacia el hombre del otro lado que limpiaba la barra con una franela. Pidió otra copa más y después, se giró hacía mí._

_-"Además –resopló-, no me gustan mucho las taxistas."_

**¿Qué es lo qué hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**

_-"¡Teana! –bufé- Deja mi trabajo fuera de esto, ¡mou! ¡Me está yendo muy bien!" –mentí, inflando mis mejillas._

_A pesar de haber tenido sólo una pasajera durante mi primer día como taxista, sabía que no podía haberme ido mejor… excepto por la parte donde debo pagar la gasolina gastada, nyahaha…_

-"Eres muy despistada."

-"Nooo, es que, bueno –jugueteó con sus dedos-, mouu… como iba yo a saber que me lo cobrarían" –dejó caer la cabeza, afligida.

-"Eh –una gota en su cabeza-, ejem. Así que tú y Teana arreglaron las cosas –un 'uhm' por respuesta-. Pero qué sucedió con…"

-"Verás…" –sonrió de lado.

_-"Eso significa que ahora estás saliendo con alguien más" –soltó, mirándome desde lejos._

_-"Um, sí –respondió bajito-. Signum –sus miradas se cruzaron-, no puedes acusarme de algo que tú también has estado haciendo. Yo sólo –mordió sus labios-, no puedo seguir así…"_

_La ojiazul frunció el ceño, pude notarlo mientras la veía de reojo y platicaba con su pareja. La pelinaranja a mi lado advirtió la preocupación en mis ojos y me pidió paciencia, tenía que dejar que Fate hiciera esto sola._

_-"Testarossa, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?" –directo al punto._

_-"No somos una pareja Signum, no importa cuántos nombres le pongas encima, tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Ya no quiero hacer lo que otros me dicen –cerró los ojos-, quiero ser libre, __**yo**__ quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida como a mí me guste…"_

_Un silencio incómodo cayó encima de ellas. Fate sujetó su muñeca, nerviosa. Levantó la vista para encarar aquel rostro serio y frío, y lo que vio la hizo asombrarse._

_Signum estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos conservaban un cariño casi maternal._

_-"Pudiste haber hecho esto hace mucho, Testarossa. No soy una persona muy expresiva, lo sabes, pero eso no significa que sea ciega. Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en hacerlo…"_

_-"¿Por qué –la sorpresa apenas le permitía articular palabra alguna-, por qué… no me lo dijiste antes?"_

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando otra dama,**

**Coincide con su mujer, en horario y esmero? Me pregunté…**

_-"Porque –colocó su mano en el hombro de Fate-, no soy yo la que tiene que enseñarles que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque a los demás no les parezca."_

_La muchacha de los bonitos ojos rojos sonrió, asintiendo. Abrazó a la pelirrosa y ambas regresaron a la barra donde Teana y yo terminábamos de conversar. Le di la mano a Signum y, sin decir nada, le agradecí mucho lo que había hecho esa noche._

_Salimos del bar y el viento helado golpeó nuestros rostros, sin embargo, eso no mermó nuestros ánimos. Regresamos al taxi y por fin en esa larga noche, llevé a Fate a su casa. ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_¡Fue el viaje más extenso que he hecho como taxista! ¡Y ni siquiera lo cobré! Nyahaha, has de pensar que estoy demente, ¡y qué importa! Soy muy, muy feliz. _

_Cuando nos despedimos, la besé una vez más. Me di cuenta que era la persona más afortunada del mundo. _

_-"¿Nanoha?" –pronunció mi nombre, debajo del marco de la puerta de su enorme mansión. _

_-"¿Sí, Fate-chan?"_

_-"Creo que hace un estupendo clima esta noche" –su sonrisa me pareció brillante y preciosa, ondeó su mano en el aire y me dio las buenas noches._

_Yo estaba como idiotizada, nyahaha…_

_El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo sacudir la cabeza y volver a mi coche, tarareando. Te diría qué canción pero ni yo misma recuerdo cuál era. Sólo sé que este era el mejor trabajo de toda mi vida._

_¡Yey! ¡No podía esperar para contárselo a Hayate-chan el día de mañana!_

_Nyahaha, y así terminó mi primer día como taxista._

**Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos**

**Se ven en el mismo bar…**

La sonrisa de Nanoha se extendía de oreja a oreja mientras maniobraba con el volante en manos.

-"Y no has podido dejar de verla, ¿adivino?" –rió divertida.

La ojiazul miró por el retrovisor, contemplando a la pasajera que descansaba en la parte de atrás, su sonrisa rehusándose a abandonar sus labios.

-"Nyahaha, mmph –asintió con entusiasmo-. Creo que no puedo evitarlo."

-"Es la quinta vez que me cuentas esta historia, ¿nunca te cansas, verdad?"

-"¡Pero si te encanta escucharla! ¿No es así, Fate-chan?"

Detuvo el carro y se volteó hacia atrás, sacando la lengua. La rubia soltó unas risitas y se inclinó hacia delante, dejando caer un par de monedas cerca de la palanca de cambios.

Tomó suavemente el rostro de Nanoha y se detuvo a unos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración de la castaña muy cerca.

-"Sospecho que el motivo de que me lo repitas tanto es que quieras que te pague ese viaje, ¿no, cielo?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿y tú crees que eso cubre todo?"

-"¿Ah, no es suficiente?" -parpadeó confundida.

-"Fate-chaaaan, ¡eso apenas y alcanza! –sonrió maliciosa- Me debes mucho, mucho más… ¡mmp!"

Los labios de la castaña tomaron por sorpresa a la rubia, quien lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las risas de ambas se hicieron presentes, y entre jugueteos, Fate Testarossa Harlaown sopló en medio del beso, acabando así la historia:

**Y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez**

**En el mismo, lugar.**

_**Fin.**_

Ok, la parte Signum x Teana, inspirada en el episodio de Strikers donde la Wolkenritter la golpea, lo admito, estuvo rara XD Pero era ella o Shamal, y la doctora con Nanoha pues, ¡se me hacía más extraño todavía!

Por cierto, antes que lo olvide, tuve que modificar un poco la canción para acomodo del fic.

Dicho eso, aún me resulta algo gracioso pensar en Nanoha como taxista. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar por aquí :)

Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. Espero seguir escribiendo más de esta serie, ¡saludos y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
